1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and, more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device for realizing a user interface including a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stereoscopic image display device provides different right/left-eye images to a user without any additional device, such as polarizing spectacles, so that a user perceives a sense of distance and a 3D (or stereoscopic) effect.
By providing a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or microlens array on a front of a display panel, the stereoscopic image display device uses a space division method in which left eye and right eye images displayed on the display panel are respectively divided in a left eye direction and a right eye direction.
The stereoscopic image display device is operated by a user interface. The user interface provides set-up/control mechanisms for the user. Also, the user interface displays the results thereof when the user sets up and controls the corresponding device. Therefore, when the user selects an item from a menu in the user interface, the selected item should be displayed differently from other items.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.